


Welcome to Star Killer Coffee, what can I get you?

by RedStiles



Series: Welcome To Star Killer Coffee, What can I get you? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Hux, Bad Flirting, Coffee Shop, Kylo flirts, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, No Romance, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Wingman Phasma, only bad flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStiles/pseuds/RedStiles
Summary: A little au of our favourite space characters working in a coffee shop. Awkward Hux meeting Kylo and possibly giving him a job.





	Welcome to Star Killer Coffee, what can I get you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is put down as a one shot but if people like it I will make it into a series as I have a few things planned for it. Let me know what you think.

“We’re closed.” Hux shouted over his shoulder, not even turning around as he began taking apart the coffee machine to start cleaning.

It had been a busy day and all Hux could think about was the pile of homework he still had to do before crawling into his bed for a few hours sleep before the whole thing started all over again.

He heard a noise behind him; he guessed the person hadn’t got the hint.

“Sorry buddy. You can’t get any hot drinks. But I can quickly ring up a cake or something before the money gets cashed-up.” There was no reply. Hux finally turned and saw a tall - really tall - dark haired stranger. His mouth dropping open like a fish as he stared at the man. Stop staring, said the voice in Hux’s head. The ginger quickly closing his open mouth and looking around not trusting himself to maintain eye contact.

“I was told you were looking for another server.” Said the stranger, “Rey told me to hand in my resume after class today, before you hired someone else.”

“You’re the friend Rey was talking about?” He remembers Rey mentioning a friend looking for work and how would he apply. He had thought it was a boyfriend. Is he her boyfriend? Oh no, this isn’t a good line of thought to go on. What does he care if they are dating. And will give heart eyes at work. Oh maker, ew. 

“Cousin actually. She dislikes me, but said she would put in a good word for me when I mentioned I was looking for a job.” A small smirk appeared on the strangers face and he took a step closer to the counter. Hux really hoped this man couldn’t read minds and therefore know how Hux was having a mini panic attack over all this. “I promise I am a good, reliable worker and can be trusted with closing or opening the shop. I have experience….”

“Then why would Rey dislike you? She likes everyone.” Hux said cutting off the stranger. His words coming out in a rush. Rey did like everyone. It was her worse and best quality. Suddenly the conversation they had a few days ago popped into his head and Hux hoped he didn’t show his embarrassment at the memory of Rey jumping around and hugging him in front of a busy store when he allowed her a night off for a date. In hindsight, if Hux had known her reaction was going to be like that, he might have said no. Hux wasn’t a fan of displaying any emotion other than that of a professional work attitude. Phasma said it had something to do with the stick up his ass.

“She has disliked me ever since we were kids and I bested her in a fight. She said I cheated.”

Oh great, childish fights. This was not needed here. But, once again Rey popped into his head. Her happy attitude that she never lost. Smiling at everything, teasing Hux along with Phasma about his lack of a life outside of school and work. He had even overheard her defend him when an ex-employee called him a dick. It was odd to be defended, Hux himself knew he wasn’t a nice guy. But even he was surprised that Rey defended him. Which is why he didn’t blink an eye when Rey had told him about her friend looking for a job. She was always trying to help. Hux won’t have family squabbles at work. The stranger spoke answering is silent question, as if reading his mind. Oh no.

“We are adults. We can argue after work.” He let out a deep low chuckle which did not cause Hux to shiver. He was an adult with full control over his reactions. This was not happening here. He didn’t need anyone. Especially not this tall, dark haired stranger. With his unusual looks. Which Hux did not find attractive. Nope, not at all.

Hux held out his hand for the resume, a confused frown appeared before the stranger smiled again realising what Hux needed and passed him the paper.

Hux glanced it over and saw two names, one that couldn’t possibly be an actual name and Ben Solo.

“So….Ben….”

“Kylo,” the man said quickly, “I go by Kylo, not Ben.”

Hux raises a brow but shrugs it off. Strange name it is then. Who did he think he was just having a single name? Like Cher?

“Kylo then. I’m Hux, the manager here.” Hux tried to stand up straight and look professional and not like he was imagining kissing those lips. “I will look over your resume and call you in for training if you seem right for the job. We’ve had a few other applicants that we need to sort through.” That wasn’t a complete lie. There was three other people interested in the job and one had even misspelled their name - twice - on the form. Hux was surprised his words came out without any shaking. See, he could act normal around Kylo.

Kylo nodded and rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at Hux the minute the ginger looked up from skimming over his resume. Dammit. Hux was not staring at that smile and he was definitely not imagining Kylo in the uniform talking to customers, towering over everyone. Smiling at a customer. Oh look, and there was definitely no jealousy over that thought. Pull yourself together Hux. What would your father say?

“I look forward to hearing from you, Manager Hux.”

And them Kylo winked. He actually winked at Hux. Hux was sure his cheeks were the same colour as his hair. Was he flirting with him? Was this flirting? Hux would need to ask Phasma.

“I will phone you personally the minute I...uh we...decide.” Hux winced at how his voice shook slightly, stumbling over a few of his words, his voice a little higher than normal. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t hire someone who caused this kind of reaction. Phone him personally? What was that about? Of course it would be him phoning, why did he need to tell him that?

Kylo turned and walked out the door, Hux was not staring at his shapely ass - were his jeans spray painted on? Kylo gave a little wave as he passed the front window and Hux waved back like the idiot he was before groaning, leaning on the counter and hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Yes I would hide too after that horrible attempt at flirting. Have you ever been laid Hux? Because that show has made me think my friend is a virgin.”

“Was it that bad Phas?” Hux asked his voice muffled from his arm as he refused to uncurl himself from the worktop.

“Yes, it was.” He heard Phasma walk closer to the counter and pick up the piece of paper. “Ben Solo, but prefers to go by Kylo. Studies history. Wants to be an archaeologist. Has high grades which means he’s intelligent. You will finally have someone to challenge you on everything. So he’s totally your type, I mean before you had that horrible flirting match.”

Hux just groans again but finally stood up and leaning against the counter. He had embarrassed himself. He had forgotten how to make intelligent conversation. Kylo probably thought he was a simpleton. He didn’t ask any of the questions he should have. He knew nothing about how often Kylo could work, when he could work?

Crossing his arms over his narrow chest another thought caused him to cringe. Why would someone that looked like Kylo be interested in someone like Hux? The wink was clearly a joke. A Scrawny, pale, ginger was not someone people flirted with unless they were after something. Like a job. His head was filled with all the faults previous lovers had said was wrong with him. Besides his appearance he was distant, unlovable, a workaholic and let’s not forget his inability to display any love for people outside of the house. He wasn’t one to hold someone’s hand or give a passionate kiss in public. He would think about what other people would think. A show of weakness, his father’s voice reminded him loudly.

“Stop it.” Said Phasma, breaking him from his thoughts with a finger snap.

“Stop what?”

“I can hear your thoughts from here. The flirting wasn’t…..that bad. And he doesn’t seem like a bad guy to hire. So, when are you going to phone him?”

“Never.” Phasma gave him an unimpressed look before he rubbed his eyes and groaned again. “Tomorrow after I’ve spoken to Rey about how she feels about her cousin joining the team. You happy?”

“Oh, I’m always happy when you are uncomfortable Tidge.”

Hux rolled his eyes at the old nickname Phasma had used since they were kids. Pushing off the counter he turns back to the machine to clean it so he could actually get home sometime soon.

“Oh and put that in my bag.” He said, indicating the resume, “I’ll look over it tonight along with the others.”

He was glad he had his back to Phasma as she snorted and wandered off to wherever she came from to finish off her work.

Why now? He had lived here for three years, moving to the best college he could find to study game development, and not once has he met anyone who has made him feel like this. Sure there were handsome people walking about, but not one of them made Hux act like a love struck teen. He would have to be certain he could handle himself if he hired the tall stranger. No more embarrassing moments. There was a rule about fraternizing with the team. He was sure there was. No matter how much Finn and Poe pretend to have forgotten about it.

Coughing he shook his head and continued to work. Now was not the time to think about this. Work first, tall stranger soon to be employee second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
